A variety of portable electronic devices, including cellphones, are configured to record audio and/or video under a wide range of circumstances and with minimal setup or forewarning. The ubiquity of such devices means that recordings are made, and often shared via the internet, of the full range of human activities and events.
However, these portable devices are often limited with respect to the quality of audio recording that can be generated. In particular, the microphones available on cellphones or similar devices are often limited with respect to quality, spectral response, noise rejection, distortion, and/or other factors. Accordingly, audio recordings made using such devices may be unsatisfactory, exhibiting distortion and noise from a variety of sources (e.g., from unwanted sound sources in the environment of the recording device). While filtering of such audio recordings may improve their quality, oftentimes such an individual audio recording contains insufficient information, on its own, to recover a high-quality representation of the desired audio signal.